It is normal practice in automation to network individual components of an installation via bus lines, with this network carrying out a multiplicity of communication and supply tasks during operation.
By way of example, the so-called actuator-sensor interface (AS interface) is known for networking purposes in specialist circles, one embodiment of which is also marketed by the applicant. The AS interface is the basis of a modular networking system for sensors and actuators in the lowest field range. In order to network the actuators and sensors, they are connected via a common two-wire line, in which both the supply voltage for the sensors and the actuators as well as communication signals are transmitted.